Naruto's Anger
by D4ncingD4wn
Summary: Why was it always Gaara? It seems the world is against him, except for Naruto. *Spoiler for episode 19 shippuuden* two chapter mini drabble. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Naruto's Anger

"Gaara! Answer me! What are you deaf?" I yelled to the body on the floor. I knew he couldn't move… I knew he'd never answer me… he was somewhere no one could reach him, but I tried again anyways. Still no answer. I faintly heard Kakashi-sensei say something but didn't pay attention, I couldn't believe it.

Why was it always Gaara?

Whose own father hired multiple assassins to kill him? Who was always feared by strangers for no good reason?

Who had a demon sealed in his body the day he was born? Who never had a friend to stand by him?

Whose family turned away from him? Whose uncle willingly tried to kill him by blaming him for killing the mother he never knew?

Who never knew love? Who was betrayed?

Gaara.

And now, who died alone with no one to save him?

Yes, Gaara died, and it was all my fault. I wasn't strong enough, I didn't make it in time. And now, Gaara had to pay once again.

Who did this blonde guy think he was, sitting on Gaara's corpse like that? What gave him the right to disrespect him and touch his face? What gave _anyone_ the right to think they could punish him? _They don't have the right to think they're better_! Hadn't he been through enough? Hadn't he paid enough?

No tears filled my eyes, because I wasn't sad, I was angry. The hatred of a thousand men burned in my eyes and I could feel the nine-tailed fox's chakra surging through me as I began shaking. I could feel the fangs growing sharp in my mouth.

They didn't know the pain and loneliness people like me knew, how could they? The only thing on my mind was getting Gaara back for a proper burial, back to people who care. He deserved at least that much, and I was going to give it to him. No matter who stood in my way!

Because his existence _was_ necessary. He _did_ have a purpose, whether he knew it or not.


	2. Gaara's Misery

What was the point? How did my efforts ever change anyone? Was it worth it in the end? Was I foolishly seeking redemption for sins I can't possibly erase from my conscience? All these questions keep burning inside me as I float through a strange state of mind.

I could see something approaching from a distance, slowly growing bigger the closer it came. I soon recognized the figure as me. It was myself, exactly as I was.

_Was..._

Past tense... Does that mean I'm dead? I remember the look in that girl's eye when she was protecting Uchiha, like she would always protect him. I saw the same look in the sensei with the green suit and unnaturally thick eyebrows... Is it possible that someone like them is trying to save someone like me? Someone who's committed crimes and done such horrible things? Did my existence ever become necessary for _anyone_? So many questions and no answers.

Then I remembered the person I had the most in common with: Naruto. He understood my pain. We were both cast away and mistreated and we both had a monster sealed away inside us. Would someone with such morals and influence ever spare a moment to help someone like me?

_Ridiculous..._

I don't deserve to be saved. I don't know why I ever tried making bonds with people, it only ends in sadness. To think I believed I could change things, that I could be like him. No one was coming for me, and even if they were, they're too late. I'm probably dead after all.

I should look more closely at my situation. Not at what me and Naruto have in common, but how we are different. He had a school to go to, other kids to socialize with, whether they ignored him or not, he still had a chance to prove himself which is more than I ever had. I would look at them and they would run in fear. Not exactly a good friend-making opportunity.

Naruto had a squad, and those three stuck together and fought as one. He also had a sensei to look after him and step in when things got out of hand. I had a demon with bloodlust to keep me company.

Naruto could sleep peacefully. I had no way of controlling Shukaku while sleeping, which led to insomnia which led to mental instability.

I was alone... Completely alone... No one to care whether I died or not.

But... If that's the case, so be it. I'm not afraid to walk this world alone and I'm certainly not afraid to keep living, because I know that even if no one shows me a shred a kindness, I will do my best to return as Suna's Kazekage and protect everyone in the village. Even if they don't ask for my help.

Because I know that's what Naruto would do. I've been changed by him and I want to _prove_ it.

Just one problem, where am I? I noticed the other me disappeared a while ago and now I really was alone. In the desert in the middle of nowhere. I know I couldn't leave here by myself, isolated. If only...

Someone's hand is gently placed on my shoulder? Who could possibly have reached me here? I turned to see them, to see who stood by me...

I should have known.


End file.
